


Untitled

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for a friend, decided to make it part of rare-pair November! Chris and Peter in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Brandan, I love you!


End file.
